The American African Queen
by heyitslolastar092
Summary: Ugh middle school is so hard especially when im going to high school things only gets worse when my sister, my nephew (david), and my two nieces (Elizabeth, Deborah) show up will anything ever get solved? and will I get into high school? Read to find out. This story is fictional but the characters are real people.
1. Chapter 1

Zzzzzzzz, I was laying in bed sleeping it was 10:00 am in my Christmas pajamas they were pink with penguins in snow globes ice skating, snowmen in snow globes, and polar bears in snow globes skiing. "Lola Lola wake up go brush your teeth and come eat breakfast" my dad said waking me up "ugh" I was getting up and out of my bed then I felt something soft at my feet I had carpet but it felt like sheets I looked down "oh it's just a futon" "huh a futon? what is a futon doing in my room?" I walked off of the futon and walked to the living room. "Good morning sir" I said to my father "good morning my daughter" he said I looked down on the floor of the living room I saw another futon "hey dad? Why is there a futon in my room and the living room? " I asked with curiosity "none of your business" he said. 'Geez what's up with him?' I thought. I went to the bathroom and saw five new tooth brushes I didn't even ask I just brushed my teeth and went to breakfast.

"Dude I don't know what's going on there is like a futon in my room and then a futon in the living room I don't know what's don't know why they're there and my parents wont tell me" I was telling my friend Grace. " maybe some guests are coming over" Grace said " but my parents would tell me that plus our house isn't that clean" " what does your house being clean have to do with guests coming to your house?" Grace asked " look when guests come over my parents clean the house like crazy, it's like their lives depend on it or something". " well I don't know wait until it happens then" " well thanks anyway bye Grace" " bye" I hung up the phone. 'Really what's going on why won't my parents tell me whatever it is I'm gonna figure it out'.

(David pov)

" we're almost there" said my mother " almost where?" I said " you'll see" my mother said (flashback) " David, Elizabeth, Deborah go pack your bags" my mother screamed for us to get our bags packed " are we moving what's going on?" Said Elisabeth " come on were going on the plane early in the morning" said my mother rushing us " PLANE!?" (End of flashback) I never knew where we were going to it was already night my sisters are already asleep on the plane. I felt extremely tired so I went to sleep. (Lola pov) we were driving and we showed up at the airport I didn't know why we were here " come on Lola We have to go to the terminal hurry hurry" said my father we were running I was so tired but we finally made it." Terminal E" suddenly I saw my sister, David, Elizabeth, and Deborah. What were they doing here they had their bags and were getting off the plane.'how could this be what were they doing here omg'.

Hey this is my new story I hope that you like it there will be more but only on weekends so don't worry if you don't see it all week.


	2. living with lola is an African dream

2/1/16

(David pov) "Lola wake up it's time to get up" I woke up but I was still tired Lola was getting out of the bed she was getting ready for school we couldn't join until next month because we had to learn about what they teach I slept on the bed with lola but we separate the blankets my two sister's slept on the futon and also separated the blankets. I was so tired so I went back to sleep.

2/2/16

(Elisabeth pov)I had a weird dream it was about africa and my life there "lola lola get up" I woke up expecting to be in africa but no I was still in America with my sister sleeping next to me."oh Elisabeth go back to sleep I'm just waking up lola for school" said her father I went back to sleep until lola came back in she turned on the light everyone was asleep except me"oh Elisabeth have you seen my chapstick?" She asked me, I saw a thing on the shelf in her room it had chapstick on the label "is that it? I said "oh yes thanks" she grabbed it and was about to leave but then I asked her a question "what does chapstick do?" "It makes your lips soft" she left and I went back to sleep. I had a dream about chapstick I was so cool and beautiful i felt like a queen or an adult.

2/3/16

(Deborah's pov) it was 9:50am I woke up alone as usual because my brother and sister always wake up before me my brother wakes up by 9:00am my sister by 9:30 am so I usually wake up alone. I went into the living room everyone watching TV as my mother rolled up her bed "Good morning"i said "good morning" everyone else said "where's lola" I asked "she's at school" my mother said "well are we going to school? "Not yet but I'm teaching you at home for this month then next month you're going to school". I couldn't wait to go to school it was all I could think of.

2/4/16

(Tola's pov) the kids felt energetic today they wanted to run so I let them outside "ahh it's freezing out here" david complained "it wasn't this cold in Africa" said Elisabeth "I wanna go back inside" said Deborah. "Let's run in here" said David "NO!" I screamed "why not" "because if you run you'll knock over something" "but i want to run" "if you want to run outside" "BUT IT'S TOO COLD" "HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT ME YOU'RE IN TIME OUT UNTIL LOLA COMES HOME" he marched over to the corner and sat "wow that escalated quickly" said Elisabeth "oh Elisabeth Deborah Lola told me she has dolls wanna play with them?" I said "YES!" They both screamed in excitement. I went to her room got the dolls and they played.

Sorry it took so long to update I've been sad about my IQ of 80 me stoopid any way hoped you enjoyed the story seeya later


	3. it's finally Christmas break

Monday~(David pov)

Today is the last day Lola will be at school for a full day ,but they only have 2 days of school left until winter break. I think it is kind of stupid to go to school in December anyways. " what's this show called again?" Asked David "Ugly big truthers" said Elisabeth.

" this show is awesome and you never expect anything in it" said David " I guess it's why Lola likes it so much" said Deborah.

"My favorite character is alia" said tola "mine is sphincter" said David "mine is Emmalisa" said Elisabeth "mine is banana" said Deborah "Lola likes Abbison for some reason" said Deborah.

I was kind of happy here but I was also a little home sick and I miss my dad. 'Ugh David idiot you're not supposed to think about dad he's the reason we had to leave africa' " hey Mom" " yes David?" " I hope we have a nice life here and I hope it's better than Nigeria" said David "awww David you're so sweet" said my mother giving me a hug.

(Tuesday Elisabeth pov)

Today I woke up early yesterday we binge watched ugly big truthers till season 7. I turned on the tv and I turned it over to hdm1 instead of YouTube. '

Wait what? What happened to the tv it's not showing' I thought terrified "huh? N-n-n-n-NO SERVICE?" "Hey Elisabeth what's with all that screaming?" Said Lola's father. I was on the floor crying my eyes out he was looking at me with a concerned look. "T-t-t-there's no c-c-c-connection on the tv" I said weeping.

"Uuuuuh Elisabeth? There's no service because we aren't using our old network provider" "WHY" I yelled. "Because their service is bad look all you have to do is go to movie tube and you can watch any show there" "really?" I asked "really" he said while shaking his head. I proceeded to watch ugly big truthers and found another show called yell kings.

(Wednesday Deborah pov)

Today my mom decided to change our diet to a more healthy and cheap diet. We arrived at a wierd store called Walmart? "Mom what is this place?" I asked "we're here to buy some food, grandma always took me here since we came into America". She bought some cucumbers, lemons, and oranges. And a whole lot more. When we got home my mom got the cucumbers and everything else and sliced them up filled a pitcher with water and put the slices in it at dinner we drank the surprisingly delicious water. Then we went to bed and dremt about...Dad?

(Thursday Lola's pov)

Today my dad woke me up early, I got everyone up we took baths and brushed our teeth. There was a bunch of bags on the table we sat and ate dinner. Everyone was happy except for david.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been on wattpad, but I'm back now.


	4. husband from hell

Tola's pov~

When me and my kids came to America we came for 2 reasons to restart our lives and to escape my wretched husband. He was ruthless and mischievous don't get me wrong he doesn't hit he'll commit a crime and frame whoever wronged him. He's terrible I still remember that day someone told my husband I was leaving him.

(flashback) I was online looking for cheap tickets to America then my best friend bimbola walks in " Hiya Tola" " huh!? Bimbola" I panicked and tried to cover the screen " what you up to" says bimbola " uuuuh nothing" she shoved me a bit on the side and looked at my screen. She looked worried at first ,but then she smiled " it's okay your secret's safe with me" she said while giving me a reassuring smile.

But that little tramp told my husband and a few weeks later he confronted me. " hello Tola" " um Prince what are you doing here?" I said backing up " I'm just here to talk about stuff bills, School payments, and how you're leaving me oh yeah let's talk about that" said prince my eyes widened " wh-where did you hear that from?" I asked in fear " Oh your dear friend Bimbola" I couldn't believe my ears how could she do that? "Well I'm guessing she's not your friend anymore after that" he was right about that.

"Well Prince whatever she said was not true why would I leave you?" I tried so hard to convince him but he doesn't look like he's buying any of it " I'm fine with it" I was surprised "wh-what?" "I'm okay with that decision" " really!?". "Yeah, and I know you'll come back you're my dog anyways"

"Excuse me?" " you heard me, you're my dog , you're nothing but a little dog that follows in my shadow I only use you to get my reputation up so they think I actually fell in love" he said while putting his stupid hands on his chest he never loved me He's a bastard and I just about had enough of it so I fired back. "You know what? I am going to where ever and never coming back I. And I actually love my children and I don't want them to end up like you so I'm moving whether you like it or not" I was proud of myself for standing up to Prince but what he said next sent chills down my spine.

He got closer and whispered "if you do I'll kill you"


	5. Dad?

(David's POV)

My father's name was Prince Adekunle he was the reason we moved to America. He looked like a nice goofball that I wanted to be like, but he was just a disgusting criminal putting on a mask " I hope I never see that guy again ".

(? POV)

I was in the shadows doing my best impression of Lola's mom using a voice changer. I was on my friends phone and sending a message to my phone " hello hello can you please pick up Lola? I really need you to do that for me bye".

(Office worker POV)

A man came in today he was tall and quite thin he came up to the door and let the kids in and walked in himself. He spotted me and came over with a smiling face ,but for some reason I think He's a little off. " hello sir may I help you?" I said putting on a fake smile like I do every day.

"Hello Sir, yes you can help me I need to pick up my niece Lola today" he said nicely.

" Lola? Lola Lola Lola hmmmm ,what's her last name?" I was waiting for an answer so I could find her in our system. " oh it's Quimby" said the man " oh okay I got her i'll call her up I just need your name what is it sir?".

" oh mine? it's... Prince Adekunle".

" wow what a nice name".

(Lola's POV)

I was sitting in my chair in health class me and my friends Valerie and Emily were talking when the phone rang. My favorite teach picked it up.

"Hello it's coach Vonners class" he said. There was a pause as he was listening to what they're saying . You know when ever someone called the class room I always used to hope I was getting early release 'pssssssshhhhhttttt like that'll ever happen' I thought " Lola, early release" coach yelled. "Heh?"

I walked out the class room confused. I showed up at the office and I saw a tall thin man wearing a tux.

"Hello?" I spoke still not knowing what's going on. The man turned around and instantly I tensed up.

"You, you're the husband from hell" I said "well I see you've heard of me" he said reaching for my jacket " yes I have, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled backing away. "You're dangerous" "all those things you've heard about me aren't true" said prince as he held my wrist.

"BACK off" I yelled "as if I'd believe you" "if you won't believe me believe your mom" he said while he pulled out his phone.

"What are you-" I was cut off by my mom's voice "mom ?MOM" I yelled "she can't hear you it's a voicemail" said Prince "Ha! You think I'll believe this crap you can easily fake a voicemail. I want to hear her talk to me"

"Fine" he said looking like he didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and said "I'll be right back " and walked over to a corner he looked like he was talking to someone. He also glanced back at me a few times. He walked back to me and said " this is for you."

"Hello? Mom" then I was surprised to hear someone talk back to me " Hello darling". This sounded like my mom but something was off , but I payed no attention and started talking to my mom.

(Prince POV) It took some convincing but she accepted me. "Now do you believe me?" I asked " but why would my mom want you to pick me up?" She said shocked "no one knows" I said pulling her out of school.

(David POV) I was on the bus getting home from school. I was at my bus stop then got off of the bus and waited for Elizabeth to get off. We walked home and waited for Lola to get home. Geez why is she taking so long?


	6. Tola the hero

(Lola's POV)

I didn't know what he wanted from me. But I wanted to figure it out safely. So when I got into his car I quickly went on to my phone and turned on my tracker so my family was able to come get me.

(Dad's POV)

My phone dinged I looked at it , and Lola turned on her tracker I looked at it. " oh she's still at school" I said then put down my phone.

(Mom POV)

Lola was giving me a notification that she turned on her tracker. " huh? I thought she hated that thing".

(David POV)

I got a notification of Lola " what? she turned on her tracker? oh she's at school I'm going to text her to hurry up." I tapped on the notification and texted her

D: LOLA! WHERE ARE YOU!? ?

L: find me

D: what?

D: Lola? LOLAAAAA!?

"Who ya texting?" Said Elizabeth walking over with snacks. "Ugh Lola is texting me to find her. It's really weird". " wow that is weird".

(Lola's POV)

We showed up at a Chinese restaurant and I asked " what are we doing here?" "We are here because I know you like Chinese food" said Prince. 'What a liar what does he want from me?' "Ok but you're paying".

I walked inside we got a table and I got food then he started talking. "So where is Tola?" Said Prince "I knew you wanted something from me". " she's my wife I have a right to know"

I got my phone out and he instantly freaked out " hey! what are you doing?" He yelled " ummmm I'm getting my phone duh!" " but why though?" " look I don't know where I live okay I'm just trying to look it up" he stopped asking questions then I texted david.

(David pov)

L:(Lola requested to video chat with you) a notification showed up I clicked on it it led me to a live video of lola in what looks like a restaurant?

" okay now back to what I was saying" I heard a voice say then the camera turned and it revealed " Dad?"

" where is Tola" he said " I don't know I'm going to go get my food now" Lola said bravely

"NO!" Yelled my Dad "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE TOLA IS AND YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME NOW!" " NO! Not until get my food"said Lola kind of like a spoiled kid. " okay fine I'll let you get your stupid food" said my father "good" Lola remarked snarkly.

She went to this area there was food in hot plates I decided to press record and show all of what I got to mom when she came back. She quickly moved the camera to face her in a corner of the restaurant " okay David if you're watching this I want you to know that you can't tell Prince where your mom is I don't know if you're listening and if you're screaming I can't hear you because I put my speaker on mute so that he won't be suspicious of me I will turn on my tracker and you and everyone else should go find me if aunty Tola is there tell her to come look for me now before it's too late" 'I'm glad I pressed record' then suddenly my father showed up behind her with an angry face. I tried to yell and scream to her to turn around then I remembered she can't hear me. I quickly shut off the phone before he looked at the name on the screen.

(Lola's pov)

I saw Davids name quickly disappear after a few moments of staring at the screen. " I thought you were getting food" a familiar voice said. I turned around to see prince standing there with an angry look on his face. " uhh I was ordering pizza" I tried to justify but, he wouldn't belive me he quickly grabbed me by the hair dragging me across the floor " umm excuse me about what are you doing with that child?" An asian man said my eyes were filled with tears so everything was blurry.

I was in a dark area hearing muffled voices I banged on the surface on top of me and it was metal I know now that im in a car trunk. I heard the muffled voices get closer and started yelling for help " hey! Hey! I'm here help!" I yelled over and over they seemed to have quieted down and the car started driving.

(David pov)

"Hey david" my mom said as she entered the door. She put her coat on a hanger in the coat closet "so where's Lola" "SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY PRINCE!" "DAVID! That's not funny you shouldn't joke like that." Then I quickly remembered. I pulled out my phone and showed her the video " mom look" I put the phone in her face " David what are you-" she got cut off by the sight of prince with an angry face.

My mom said nothing just a look of pure anger in her face " mom?" She just sat there "MOM!" She suddenly got up and quietly said " don't yell at your mother David" she went over to the coat closet and got her coat " Mom where are you going?" She said nothing. " well wherever you're going I'm going too" I said and quickly grabbed my jacket my mom grabbed my wrist and stared at me and said even quieter than before " no" " but Mom she's my aunt" she said nothing and kept walking.

(Tola pov)

I can't believe that bastard of a husband stole my little sister she just 14 and in middle school. I know David wanted to help but, he'll get hurt if he meddles so I closed the door in his screaming face.

I got into the car and put the key into the ignition and drove off. When I was starting to get there I noticed I was running out of gas so I stopped at a gas station.

I was filling up my car then I heard banging from inside of my trunk I opened it then I saw David in there hyperventilating. "DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE SUFFOCATED!" I yelled. " Mom I can help bring Lola back just let me...please" David said with his puppy dog eyes. " fine! But how did you get here?"

(David pov)

She shut the door in my face I was very angry and I wanted to help. I quickly slipped out the back door and I noticed she didn't move her car yet and it was unlocked, so before she moved I jumped into the trunk.

(Lola pov)

The trunk opened up and I saw him staring down at me with a wicked smile on his face. " What do you want?" I said with tears running down my face. " I already told you I want to know where my wife is" said prince with a stupid grin. " why are you smiling like that?" I ask him terrified.

" Lola I'd like you to meet my friend Toby Keith" a guy walked up in an oxygen mask so I couldn't see his face he had a brown jacket on wjth gloves on his hands, and he wore blue jeans. " What are you planning to do?" He brought up a thing farmers use to brand cows on their farm.

I took a closer look around me and it turns out I'm at a barn. He heats up the brander and I shift up saying " what are you doing with that?" He said nothing and pointed the brander at me. "HEY! I asked a quest-AHHHHHHHHH" before I could finish my question he branded me on my calf. It hurt alot and started to cry.

Before I could look up they put a bag over my head and started carrying me I was so scared I didn't know where I was going.

(Tola pov)

We finally showed up around the corner to where she's being held I didn't want to give ourselves away to Prince especially since David is here. " I'm going out so stay here" I said cautiously " no Mom I want to help." Said David worried about my safety. " David don't worry I'll be back with Lola just STAY HERE" i said sternly this time " okay Mom I'll stay" " good I'll be back". I got out of the car and snuck to where she's being held. I hid behind the bushes and peeked at the area. 'Looks like a barn' I thought then I moved forward quickly and swiftly. I felt someone hit me in the back of the head I turned around it was a man in a gas mask. It seems he meant for me to pass out because his eyes widened when I turned around. I punched him in the face and he passed out. "Hello Tola, l see you met my friend Toby Keith" he said pointing to gas mask man.

"Give me my sister" I said sternly "HAHAHA it won't be that easy" "TOLA!TOLA! I'm here" I heard my sister calling. "LOLA!LOLA! ARE YOU THERE?" I walked forward then prince pushed me back "how could you be so cruel. What have I ever done to you?" I said faking a remorseful voice. "What have you ever done to me? That question is really stupid" when he finished that sentence he ran up and clocked me with Toby' s gas mask.

(David pov)

It was 30 mins later I was starting to get worried. 'I want to go outside' I thought 'but mom said to stay here'.

"Screw it I can't stay here any more I'm going.

I walked into the barn it was quiet "hello David" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see that it was my father "wow you've grown since I've seen you" he said with an evil smile. "David?" I heard someone say 'it sounded like Lola'.

I quickly kicked him in the shin and ran to lola's voice as she kept yelling help.

I finally reached where my mom and Lola were being held "David omg you found me!" Said Lola giving me a hug. "Huh? David?" She took a good look at me and her eyes widened "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR!" " I'm sorry mom, but I needed to help." "David look out!" Mom said as she pushed me out of the way. My mom threw a punch at Da- I mean prince "oooh tough girl" prince mocked. She threw another punch and missed he flipped her onto on the ground.

She fell and grabbed his leg to trip him "hurry up and get to the car!" "What about you" "NOW!" Lola took me and ran we ran out of the barn imto the car.

It was 40mins later we were starting to get worried , but we saw her running to the car. She got in and drove. Prince tried to on run after the car, but failed we are on our way to coming home.

~at home~

Lola washed up and ate we were very happy to see her okay. He parents didn't notice that she was even gone because they weren't home , but when we told them they yelled at Lola for going with him. I just think they were happy to see her. I'm glad everything turned out alright. It'll always be tha way right?


	7. Deborah joins an American school

" Lola! Lola! Wake up and get ready for school" I heard Lola's dad call again this morning. I woke up as well while my brother and sister went back to sleep. Lola sat up " oh hey Deborah I'm just going to school go back to sleep" Lola said. " I'm awake now" " alright but you should go to sleep you'll wish for it once you join School" right when she said that my face dropped to a frown. " is something wrong Deborah?" She said in a concerned tone " oh it's nothing I just want to join school I want to wake up early like you and David and Elizabeth. You're in 8th grade and David is in third grade Elizabeth is in second grade" l said frustrated.

" well you need to enjoy this time now cuz once you join school you're going to hope to get some sleep and be out of school".

" I don't want to hear that! I just want to join School" " well you're going to have to ask your mom about that.

I woke up again this time at my usual time. I went out into the living room " good morning Deborah" my mom said

" good morning Mom" I said

" um mom?"

" yes Deborah?" " when am I going to join school? At first you said that we were joining in February, but that was just for David and Elizabeth" I said hurt " well it was supposed to be a surprise but... I am taking you to school today"

"WHAT!" I was extremely surprised " yes but they decide when you start going." " I am so excited when are we going?" " this afternoon" I couldn't wait 'til this afternoon. I wish that I could turn time forward all I did was try to do fun things to pass time. I couldn't get my mind off school

'I'm finally going to first grade' I thought excitedly. I kept on waiting and asking my mom over and over again , but no answer. " Deborah come! Let's go to the grocery store" mom said slipping on her shoes " but Mom I don't want to go"

" you're coming and that's final" "ugh". I went outside into the car. We went to walmart to get some groceries, and we were going back home at least I thought.

" mom?" " yes honey?" " where are we going?" " you'll see" we drove for 6 more minutes ,and we showed up at this brick building it said Don Achziger Elementary " Mommy is this the school you were talking about?" "Yes" I was so excited I was wiggling the whole way to the front office.

"Hello?" A blonde lady said working in the office " hi I'm the one who made an appointment. Um My last name is Adekunle" the woman started typing on the computer " ah I see you're here for your school sign up" "yes we are" " so this must be Deborah" said the lady nicely.

" well she's a cutie okay" "I'll go get your application" the lady went to the back of the office. Later on she came back with a sheet of paper "here you go" she handed the paper to my mom

"wow thank you" " you're welcome". "The paper you take it home and fill it out with information and then once you bring it back will give you your day" she said pointing and smiling at me. We walked out and went into the car "that's it?" I asked "what? We're still coming back tomorrow to turn in the application"

said Mom, but I was impatient I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Later that afternoon David, Elizabeth, and Lola came back and I felt even more jealous than I did before.

~the next day~

I heard the call of Lola's dad again, but this time I went back to sleep. Later that morning I woke up and quickly ran to my mom " Mom where's the paper that we were supposed to fill out?" "oh it's right there on the table" my mom said pointing. I grabbed it and looked it over everything was filled out "hey Mom we're turning this in today right?" I said eagerly

"Yes ,but I need to get ready" mom said tired " Hurry up Mom" "okay okay jeez." We were on the road back to my future school "hi" said the blonde woman again "we're here to turn in the application" "oh yes give it here" said the blonde woman holding out her hand.

My mom handed her the paper and she gave it to a woman in the back. She came back and typed on her computer and she looked back up to us. " okay we have the day on when you are coming to school" "and?" I said anxiously "next week Monday" after she said that my happiness dropped 'but-but today is Wednesday' I thought sadly. "Why does it have to be next monday?" I yelled.

"calm down at least you're joining school" my mom said it didn't ease me all I knew I was going to have a rough week

~Sunday morning~

I woke up at my usual time I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth "hey Deborah" said my sister I ignored her and brushed my teeth. "Hey! you don't have to be cranky today is Sunday" oh yes I had almost forgot today was Sunday before my first day of school. I was happy so I smiled "you look creepy Deborah" said my sister looking at me weird. We finished brushing our teeth and washed and put down the brushes. We went out to breakfast and then I got cereal and sat down.

"do you wanna go with us?" said David "what are you talking about?" said Elizabeth "everyone is going out today" "to where?" I said curiously "we're going to a Chinese place" "why can't we just go to african place or eat at home?" I asked "because we're celebrating something" "what?" "I don't know they're gonna tell us when we get there".

We were sitting on the couch until mom came in and said hurry up and get ready we're going now" we scrambled like eggs to Lola's room. We couldn't change in the same room so we ran to different places. Lola stayed in her room, David took the bathroom, Elizabeth took the grandparents room, and I took the closet in Lola's room. We all finished changing and lola looked pretty she had a rainbow dress down to her ankles. She had diamonds on her earrings. She wore a short green jacket. And pushed her hair behind her ears and black high heel boots. "wow Lola you look pretty" "thank you Deborah".

David walked in and he was wearing a blue dress shirt with a tie and gray pants and nice black shoes "wow David you look handsome" I said "really? huh I didn't think it would be great".

Elizabeth walked in she was looking real nice with black and white polka dotted dress with a white collar and no sleeves. she wore black leggings and white shoes "you look really nice Elizabeth" we all said "thank you I didn't know what to wear" she said smiling and then everyone looked at me.

I was wearing a pink puppy dress with long sleeves and light pink shoes "you look so beautiful Deborah" said everyone "really? Thank you". We went out to the restaurant we all got our food sat down and my mom asked for our attention and stood up and said " everyone can I please get your attention so I bet you're all wondering why you're here today" the table was getting silent and we were all opening our ears to her words " I have a special announcement today that I am pregnant" the table went in shock everyone with their eyes wide no one dared talk.

~at home~

Everyone still in shock over our mothers news even me 'pregnant? Why does she have to be pregnant? Why can't I be the baby?' I thought to myself.

I saw lola the only happy one for my mom she hugged her and told her it's amazing. I saw grandpa and grandma cross their arms at her , but what they said wasn't as bad as what I thought " tola how are you pregnant? " asked grandma

"W-well before I left Africa me and my male bff got close and he made me feel better about the whole prince thing and it just happened" said mom that was all I needed to hear I don't know what she meant by "it" but I didn't like the idea that she was with someone else besides dad.

Lola, David, and Elisabeth all heard they were happy that it wasn't dads but I wasn't so I went to bed early.

~Monday~

"Lola! Lola! Wake Up it's time for school!" Said lolas dad we all woke up because today is the day im joining school I was soooo excited to be a student and I can be in the homework circle in the afternoon.

We all went to the bathroom and got our brushes Lola and David were at the first sink Elisabeth and I were at the second one.

It was time for us to shower " I get to shower first because I'm the oldest" said Lola and then kicked us outta the bathroom. We raced to our grandparents bathroom and vicously knocked on the door.

David pushed himself in an mocked us with his tounge out and said " nah nah nah you can't get in the bathroom haha" and closed the door on us me and Elisabeth were stuck in the livingroom we talked and waited for our turns in the shower.

" so this is what it's like in the morning" I said " yeah but they usually take the bathrooms from me and I sit here all alone but at least I have you as company now" said Elizabeth happy " then how do you take a shower? aren't you going to be late to school?" I asked surprised. " no because we have a rule"

" what is it?" " you cannot spend more than three minutes in the shower and if you do you get to go last the next time" " that seems like a pretty cool rule I'll try to follow it but I don't know if I can" " don't worry you'll get used to it" said Elizabeth knowingly.

Lola walked out dressed in a blue polo and kahkis and gray tennis shoes. " Deborah you can use the shower now or Elizabeth whichever" said Lola walking to the living room " Deborah can I go first please I'm pretty sure David won't take that long" " ugh ok" I said annoyed. Lola walked out with her backpack and she turned on the TV and started watching a show called charmed " what is the show?" I said" I don't know what it's about but I like it" said Lola.

" hey guys you can go to the shower now" said David "FINALLY!" I exclaimed "gotta go" I ran to the shower.

~later~

We were sitting on the couch watching tv we sat there for 30 minutes. We heard an alarm amd Lola's Dad came out and said " David! Elizabeth! Deborah! It's time to go to the bus stop" we all got up and went out the front door "bye" Lola said as we got up "hey! why aren't you coming?" I said "dude I'm in middle school we start an hour later I just have to wake up the same time as you so I can see you off" she explained "oh well bye!" I said embarrassed.

We were walking to the bus stop I saw some kids already there I was so nervous that they'd think I was weird , but I took my chances and talked to a girl that looked about my age.

" hi" I said excitedly "uh hi? Who are you?" said the girl with one eyebrow raised. She was a pale freckled girl with blonde hair she didn't look very welcoming " um I'm new my name is Deb-" " um what do I care!" Said the girl cutting me off " I was just saying that-" " leave me alone !" " But" " I said leave me alone" "okay geez" it was clear she definitely did not want to talk to me so I turned away from her then I heard her whisper to her friend.

The bus finally arrived after what seemed like eternity we all piled onto the bus. All the spots were filled except the seat next to the blonde mean girl , but she put her leg up on the spot and I ended up sitting by Elisabeth " is something wrong?" "Oh It's nothing" I said sadly " are you sure because you don't look like you're fine?" Said Elizabeth "yeah I'm fine it's just I don't know" we just sat there quietly on the bus.

We finally got to school I was soo excited to be there. We walked inside then David caught me and said " whoa you can't just go walking to class you don't even know where it is. You have to go to the office first it's right down that Hall" he pointed down a hall with colorful walls "thanks" I said then ran off.

I reached the office it was right in the place me and mom were at before. "Hello?" I said nervous, but excited "hi what is the problem?" "Oh no I'm the new student " she looked different from that blonde woman. She has brown hair blue eyes and she is REALLY pretty. "Oh hello what is your name?"" Deborah adekunle" she started typing on her computer "Deborah here you are you're with Miss Julia she's in room 104" "um...miss can you show me where that is?"oh uhh Katy can you show this young woman where room 104 is?"" sure" this time she was a fat gray haired woman. " here you are" said the gray-haired lady "and remember have the best experience you can" she said smiling then she walked off.

I was nervous but I walked into the room everyone looked at me curiously " um i'm new student" I said nervously " "oh thats amazing tell everybody your name" um my name is Deborah"" oh hi Deborah is there anyone you know here?" "Uuuuuummmmm" I looked around the class room and I was about to say no, but then I saw the blonde girl that was at the bus stop this morning "yes!" I walked over to the Girl and said " hi" "uuugghhh said the girl" I'm new here" " I don't care! why don't you leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to be your friend so stop talking to me and go away !" She said annoyed. I was sad that she didn't want to be my friend so I left her alone.

It was lunch time so I got my lunch from my backpack and went in line with everyone else " look it's the new girl" said a female voice behind me " ughh I hate her she won't leave me alone" another one said. I turned around and it was the girl from my class. " what are you looking at? turn around idiot" said the girl 'why was she so mean? ' I thought 'was I that annoying? '

We were in the lunch room I sat at the classes table and the girl and her friends walked up with their trays in hand and looked at me "hi" I said to soften the mood " what are you doing here?" Said the girl "uh I'm sitting at our table" " well get up because that's my seat" "what?" I said in surprise. " what? Do you not speak English? get up that's my seat are you special or something?" " No I just want to eat" "well you can eat somewhere else because this is my seat" almost yelled the girl "are there assigned seats?" "no but this is my seat" "so it's not your seat so I'm going to keep sitting here you go away and sit somewhere else I'm not going to move for you !"

She got angry her face turned red and she set her tray down next to me. Her friend with redhair knocked down my spoon "hey! I was using that!" I yelled the blonde girl took the sauce I was eating with and tipped it over my head so I was drenched in spicy sauce a kid from another table saw me then said "HEY GUYS LOOK AT THAT GIRL WITH SAUCE ON HER" the table started laughing then soon everyone was laughing at me I felt so embarrassed and sad the laughing didn't stop until some teacher intervened " that's it all right guy stop laughing" said ms. Julia. She brought me to the bathroom annd clean me up. So I guess school wasn't as fun as I thought and my first day should have and could have been better. I hope I get through this.


	8. Elizabeth gone rouge

" hey Elizabeth how are you doing today?" "I'm doing great!"I said"oh what a nice day it is today I'm so happy today. Hey! Terrance" I said waving my arms side to side. I ran across the wood chipped playground "oh hi Elizabeth" said the boy unexcitedly. I saw his mood drop, but I couldn't help but smile at him. Every time I saw him was the happiest moments of my life. My heart would beat out of my chest, I'm surprised that he can't hear it.

" what do you want Elizabeth?" Questioned Terrance harshly. " oh I was just looking for you cuz I like being around you and all" I blushed " look Elizabeth I have a girlfriend her name is Kylie so I'm sorry" "nuh uh Kylie told me you broke up 2 weeks ago" Terrance just sighed. He was obviously very annoyed 'why was he lying to me?' I thought 'I like him so much, but he doesn't like me is something wrong with me?' A whistle sounded signalling a class going inside. " oh oh sorry Elizabeth I got to go to class now so bye bye then" he ran off " ok bye Terrance see you next time!" 'Why does he hate me so much? Am I not as pretty as Kylie? Or is it my personality, maybe if I act like her he'll like me'.

We lined up outside of the classroom I saw Terrance going into his class room I waved, he ignored me and went into his classroom. I felt down , but I wouldn't let that stop me plus I have Kylie in my class I can learn from her.

I have been watching Kylie all day all she's doing is talking there's nothing I can work with.

School was over I walked out to the hallway while watching kylie. She has a pretty walk, her hips move from side to side I copied her movements then Deborah caught up with me " what are you doing Elizabeth?" "Oh I was just walking. why are you covered in red stuff?" "Oh this is spaghetti sauce." "what happened?" " I don't want to talk about it. so why are you walking like her that girl in front of us" " I don't want to talk about that either."

We sat down on our bus I looked through the window to see Terrance he's so beautiful with those piercing green eyes. Then I saw kylie that black haired bimbo staring at him. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HER SHE'S JUST DESPERATE! I stopped looking out the window, I noticed everyone staring at me 'd-did I just say that ou-' "what the heck?" Demanded the bus driver interrupting my thought" don't you dare yell on my bus! I don't know who your talking to, but I don't appreciate you slamming your hand on the window and yelling on my bus get that? now sit down and shut up!" A few ooo's and aaa's rose from the other kids.

I sunk in my seat in embarrassment and hid my face in my backpack. And the bus drove off bye bye Terrance.

It was our stop, I walked through the middle and got some disgusted stares and giggles and small mumblings of people making fun of me. I got off the bus then David then Elizabeth they were looking at me weird " What?" They didn't answer "WHAT!?" I yelled impatient. They quickly got intimidated and stopped staring.

I got off the bus and my siblings started staring at me with pity " don't look at me like that" I demanded.

Embarrassed we walked into the house. We always got home before Lola because elementary ends at 2:55, and middle school ends at 3:15, so she should be home soon.

" so Elizabeth what was that?" Asked David "what was what?" I said pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Why were you yelling on the bus?" Asked Deborah "none of your business" "well if it was your business you wouldn't have been screaming out on the bus" David cruelly mentioned I walked off in embarrassment to my grandparents room, grandma was still in there " hey Elisabeth are you okay?" " Yes I just need to go to the bathroom" "Okay well I'm leaving for work bye" "bye Grandma" I waved my hands side to side .

Grandma is always home when we come back from school everyone else is at work and she leaves a few minutes after we get home and Lola gets home around 3:45. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut I sat on the toilet lid. I just couldn't stop thinking of Terrance and Kylie 'do they really love each other?' 'When I talk to him today he didn't seem very interested in me.' Maybe it's just me, maybe he does like me and he's just tired today. ' oh who am I kidding? ' I thought sadly. Tears started to fall from my eyes. 'Tomorrow I'm gonna follow Kylie so Terrance will love me'.

~the next day~

"Guys wake up!" Lola's Dad yells. I didn't have time to mess around I quickly got up ran, and pushed everyone in front of me to get to the bathroom I was finally able to be the first person in there. I slammed the door in everyone's face, and locked it. 'It was time to look pretty' I thought as I looked in the mirror my hair was frizzy and messy, yet my skin was soft and smooth, and my teeth are white, my eyes had bags under them that made me look tired 'uck!' "HURRY UP IN THERE!" David yelled 2hich snapped me out of my daze "SHUT UP!" I countered. It was time to speed up I quickly grabbed my brush, and brushed my teeth really fast then I quickly plopped in the shower, and used my pomegranate and honey body wash.

I dried off and put on lotion. Put on my clothes, I quickly did my hair into a french braid (or close enough). I looked pretty I was wearing a see through pink shirt with black camisole underneath, black pants and pink socks and sneakers. I walked out and David was surprised his mouth was basically touching the ground. "WHOA!... you got out of the shower EARLY! Thanks" he sped off into the bathroom and slammed the door in my face.

'WOW HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE MY NEW OUTFIT!' I thought angrily. We were eating breakfast really fast because time was almost up for the bus to come Lola already left so it was just David, Deborah, and me. " it's time to walk to the bus stop" Lola's dad reminds us. I stuffed my eggs in my face and poured the OJ down my throat I slung my backpack over my shoulder, we got going out the door.

It was warm outside the sky was blue there was no sun in sight, but the sun was there. We walked to the end of the drive way, we looked both ways before we crossed the street. We power walked across the street, and we turn left to the sidewalk we walked past 4 houses before we reached the bus stop. When I got there everyone looked at me with awe " what?" I obnoxiously asked as I knew what they were staring at. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive.

At school I walked in my class with style. Class was about to start, I looked everywhere for Kylie then I found her sitting at a desk at the far end of the classroom I hurried myself over to the spot 22° behind her so I could copy whatever she's doing. there was someone coming up to the spot so I ran faster and got there first. there was someone coming up to the spot so I ran faster and got there first. I pushed them out of the way, and they dropped on the floor " owwwwww!" They exclaimed then I realized who they were. "YOU STUPID CHILD I'LL SUE YOU!" the snotty redhead yelled in her fake British accent. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mea-" "SHUT UP! YOU'LL RUE THIS DAY!" She walked away then turned back to say "RUE IT!" 'What a weirdo' I thought.

I put my focus onto Kylie she was just sitting, but she was sitting in such a way that she looked powerful so I copied her sit. I crossed my legs, looked straight forward, fixed my posture, and held my head high.

We were sitting the teacher was still talking, but I wasn't listening I was too busy focusing on Kylie. " okay children break up into groups of three" the teacher said 'wow it's my chance to be closer to Kylie' I thought excitedly. I rushed over to her, but other people already flocked to her I was too late she became a group with 2 of her friends.

I was stuck with the snotty redhead maddie, and that fat dude in the back that eats glue. " okay kids I want you guys to come up with a restaurant menu with prices and you have to go to stores, and look at the prices of the food and add the prices together" the teacher instructed. "Soooooo when are we going to work on it after school?" I asked "we? No you guys" Maddie demanded " but this is a group project" glue boy said "I don't care if you right my name on it I'll pay you $100" "yes!" Glue boy excitedly yelled "no!" I yelled with dignity. " well I guess glue boy here is the only one getting $100 then" she glared at me like I was a peice of trash.

I looked up at Kylie's group she was having fun laughing with her friends, I felt jealous. I was sitting with a glue eater and a girl who thinks she's popular and loved, but she's not.

We were in the hallway walking in a line. We were going to the cafeteria to eat food. Yesterday I heard about a new girl who got spaghetti sauce spilled over her for trying to talk to the popular girl 'ha! What an idiot' I thought 'doesn't she know better? Losers don't talk to popular girls' I chuckled quietly. We arrived at the cafeteria, I went through the line then I sat as close to Kylie as possible without her suspecting a thing. "Hey!" I heard a voice say behind me I turned to see Terrance sitting with his class behind me.

" Oh hey Terrance!" I exclaimed WAY too excitedly, I hope he didn't notice that.

" Want to switch lunches? I like bananas more than Apples anyways" he said sweetly.

"Sure" I picked up my tray, and brought it over to him then grabbed his and put it on the table. While we did that I looked into his beautiful fudge eyes which matched his slightly brighter milk chocolate skin "what?" Terrance said snapping me out of my trance. It turns out I was staring at him for like 2 minutes "oh uh ... Nothing" I remembered how Kylie talks so I wanted to try it out on him.

" so Terrance?" " How are you doing?"

" Why you talking like everything's a question?"

"Oh umm..."

"You seem different today Elizabeth"

"Oh I think I understand what's going on here" with that he turned around and we didn't talk for the remainder of the lunch break.

" Hahaha OMG what a loser!" Kylie exclaimed tripping someone over 'so that's what he likes? Girls who bully?' Then it hit me Kylie is a HUGE bully she puts gum in peoples hair, trips them, calls them names, and balckmails people then she makes them do bad things then after that she tells the teacher on them. I also remembered that Terrance hated that, and broke up with her I shouldn't be copying her I should be putting her in her place. She'll get a taste of her own medicine.


	9. the freckled blondie

Here's another chapter I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me.

(David's pov)

Elizabeth got ready in the morning. She got out of the bathroom looking like she's going to a rich person ball, I looked in awe at her sparkly outfit. It looked like the sun was inside, but she had a snotty kind of appeal as well. " where are you all dressed up for? We're going to school" I said " shut up David!" Elizabeth hissed she walked out of the doorway of the bathroom and allowed me to go in.

I looked into the mirror as I was contemplating life I thought about home, africa, Dad, and Zoe...Zoe I hated Zoe for some reason. I had no reason to hate her, but I do 'do I hate her?' I thought, but my mind jumped to yes but was that the true answer? " Hurry up in there it's 7:30!" Warned a disembodied Deborah voice " crap! I gotta fix my hair" 'but why was I so worried about my hair?'.

We were going outside to the bus stop. It was freezing cold, we said bye to Lola then left. "Burr dang it's so cold" Deborah shivered " that's America for you" I remarked. When we walked down to the bus stop it didn't take long for the bus to come. It stopped in front of us I let the girls go first then I went lastly.

I was in class. We were learning about some dumb math then my eyes came across Zoe...Zoe she's so stupid. I hate her, she's so annoying with those chin length blonde locks, those cute freckles, and the eyes...the green eyes...so...so...stupid 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I'M SOPPOSED TO HATE HER!' I yelled at myself in the head 'she's dumb...she's dumb I hate her' I convinced myself. She was there with Blake laughing at his jokes I bet she's faking why would she laugh at his dumb jokes? This is stupid I should just listen to what the teacher is saying, but I can't rip my eyes away from her...why? "DAVID!" The teacher yelled "if you like staring at Zoe so much pretend this word problem is Zoe then ok?" "Oooooooh" the class cheered. I was embarrassed, Zoe was staring at me then we locked eyes for a moment, but she went back to talking with Blake.

It was recess I was playing with my friends and Zoe crossed my path as I was running, and I accidentally bumped into her.

" I'm sorry" she said.

" watch it!" I exclaimed rudely I felt bad immediately after, but I shouldn't because I hate her.

We were inside of the classroom again we were about to leave so I started packing up. I looked over to Zoe she got a letter from someone 'who is it' I thought. She blushed while reading it, but then she looked at me with sort of a sad look in her eye. I looked away and left my desk to go to the gym.

In the gym we're waiting for the bus to come. The tall lady standing in front of the line called up Zoe for early release even though it was the end of the day. She walked up passing me by, clutching her backpack in her hands. She turned around and looked straight at me I looked away 'did my heart just jump?' By the time I looked up she was gone . " what was that?" Asked Elizabeth " what?" " That girl just looked at you" "so?" "You sir are the dumbest guy ever" what's up with her? She doesn't know what's going on in my life.

I got home then I started playing a game in the living room it was a first person shooter. " hey David" my mom greeted sitting down next to me. I looked at her belly her baby bump is growing quite well it, made me angry so I just play the game. I couldn't get this thought out of my head. Since she announced her pregnancy I never talk to her anymore. I looked at my mother she was watching me play she looked happy, but I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out 'she's a terrible mother for getting pregnant again' I thought so I didn't speak, and went back to my game.

It was time to go to sleep. I was picking out my clothes for tomorrow when Elizabeth came up to me " I can tell you're excited about tomorrow" " what?" I asked surprised " mrs. Goldilocks remember? The girl you like" "EWWW ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ZOE? I DON'T LIKE HER I'D RATHER DRINK ACID!" I yelled " sure David sure" Elizabeth walked away with a certain smugness that made me angry.

I jumped into bed thinking about what Elizabeth said 'she's wrong I would never like a girl like her' I thought, and on that note I drifted off to sleep.

At school I walked into the classroom no one was there except for Blake and Zoe...kissing the sight filled me with dread. " oh look who it is Zoe" Blake said with a smirk " well well well if it isn't David adekunle" Zoe stated " how do you know my last name?" "We were best friends when you started here, but then you stopped talking to me as the days went on" " I know about that and I'm sorry" I apologized " don't say sorry to me SAY SORRY TO MY TOMMY GUN AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She kept yelling as she shot me in the chest with her dangerous weapon.

I woke up scared of the dream in a cold sweat. It was 6:57 only a few minutes until Lola's dad would come wake us up so I decided to just wake up now. I was playing a game on mute then the door opened, and I knew who it was. " wake up! It's time for school" Lola's dad demanded as we almost kept sleeping. "oh David you are already awake. Good" he said as he left the door open to let light in. We got up, and went to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

I like it when we brush our teeth it's peaceful ,but the trouble starts when we're done. We all stare at eachother then the peace is broken when Elizabeth makes the first move. She pushes us all out no one knows how she manages to do it, she's so short and skinny and she never had that much strength, but suddenly she became Hulk Hogan. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled in a booming voice that i didn't know she had. Iran to my grandparent's room and got there first.

At school we were already at recess school went as fast as it came I was playing tag with my friends then I accidentally bumped into certain someone "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She sqeaked with concern in her voice "Watch it!" "Stop it! stop telling me to watch it. what are you even doing David?" "What do you mean?" I asked "oh c'mon David I like you, and I know you feel the same" my heart jumped "but you keep acting like you hate me...why?" my heart was going a mile a minute. "I love you too!" I wanted to say, but what came out was "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Then I ran off into the peewee football bleachers then I srarted to think. Did I just ruin my chance?


End file.
